Deja Vu: A Marriage
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: The sixth and final part of the Deja Vu Cycle.  Will Noah and Victoria be reunited, or forever stay apart?  COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

Déjà Vu: A Marriage  
  
(A/N Okay, this is it. The final part of the Déjà Vu Cycle. After this, I'm finally done. WOW. What a feeling.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Victoria Crane sat in her living room. Her living room. In her house. It was such an old feeling, having an actually house of her own. Granted, she shared it with her husband; he was the owner in name. But she had decorated it; Gregory had given her a free hand when it came to that. And she truly loved this house, had loved it for years. It was like a dream living here.  
  
Victoria wasn't sure it's exact age, but it was old. Probably a few centuries old. The architecture was of a style that wasn't made anymore. Small little details were scattered around: a carving of Pegasus here, a little turret-like balcony there. It was beautiful. The house had lain abandoned for many years, though in good repair. But for some reason, no one had ever bought it. Until now. And Victoria had thrown herself into the restoration and modernization of the house.  
  
But she didn't have nearly the amount of time she would have liked for the project. She was now an "important member of society". She had basically taken over the place which Ivy had once held, before the scandal about Ethan's paternity and her divorce from Julian. Victoria was now a member on all the boards - well, maybe not all of them, but a lot - and she was the one organizing those charity events that made all the rich people feel better about themselves. Though she would have rather stayed inside her home, her new sanctuary, she didn't mind the work. And, like the decorating, put all of her energy and resources into it.  
  
It wasn't too bad, being Lady Bennett. Except for the moments she would rather avoid. The moments when she had to deal with people that reminded her of life before her wedding. Primarily, having to deal with Sam Bennett. It was hard, having to look at him, listen to him, and talk to him. Noah was so like him in so many ways, it pained her to deal with the police chief.  
  
But other than that, Victoria's life was very happy. Well, maybe very was an overstatement. It was happy though, as much as could be expected. Her husband was charming, and handsome. And passionate. She really could find no fault with him, except for the fact that she didn't love him. But she liked him, and that could always evolve into something more, couldn't it?  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise upstairs. Worried that something may have broken, Victoria quickly got up, and hurried upstairs. The noise came again, this time allowing her to identify where it was coming from. Her and Gregory's bedroom.  
  
She went to the door and found it locked. Frowning at this odd occurrence, she quickly grabbed her skeleton key. She opened the door, then gasped at what she saw inside.  
  
Lord Gregory Bennett, her husband of less than a month, was in their bed, making love to another woman. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"What the hell is going on in here!" she screamed in shock.  
  
The couple in bed jumped at her voice. Gregory turned around to look at her.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here? I know I locked the door."  
  
"I have a key."  
  
"Where the hell did you get a key?"  
  
"I had it made. But that's not the point. How can you be worried about a key, after I find you like this?"  
  
"What, you're surprised? Why shouldn't I be like this? You didn't expect fidelity, did you? That is an archaic practice. The wife is just expected to ignore it. I have it on good authority that that's what your mother did. Now please, go away. I have things to attend to here."  
  
Victoria was speechless. Turning, she ran out of the room. She ran out of the house. She ran off the estates. She just ran and ran and ran some more.  
  
How could she be expected to just allow her husband to have lovers? And in her bed! She was sure that Gregory wouldn't be so accepting if she had an affair. No! She would be out of the mansion in a heartbeat, without a cent to her name. With no one to turn to, for the Cranes wouldn't ever accept her back after a divorce.  
  
This marriage had been a mistake. Victoria knew this in her heart, she had known it for so long. It was painfully obvious. There were reasons that arranged marriages were not common. Because there was almost never love involved. Or trust. She had just been deluding herself thinking that it would work. She had been weak, fearing to lose the lifestyle she was accustomed to.  
  
And because of fear, she had abandoned love.  
  
Noah. Suddenly Victoria had a destination. She had to see Noah, to apologize for everything, and try to explain why she had married Gregory. She only hoped that it wasn't too late, that the hurt she had caused him would eventually heal.  
  
She went to his house first, but no one was home. She went to the hospital, but only Kay and Pilar were there with Maria. She went to the Book Café, but he wasn't there either. Finally, she checked the park.  
  
It was in the park that she found him. And she wished to God she hadn't. For there, on one of the benches, was Noah, his arm draped around another woman. And she knew it wasn't a relative, or even a close friend. Because, seconds after she spotted them, Noah pulled the unknown woman into a very long, very passionate kiss.  
  
Victoria felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, and then those pieces shatter even more. She had run all through Harmony to find him. And now that she had, she ran the other way. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Victoria looked down below her, and saw sea and stone, crashing waves upon sharp rocks. She could almost feel herself falling down upon them, breaking her body and ending her life. Suicide had never seemed more appealing than in this moment.  
  
She looked to see if anyone was around. She was alone. She climbed over the railing, and stood on the other side. Her hands gripping the fence behind her was the only thing keeping her from falling. Victoria could feel her heart beating madly inside her chest. Her breath came out ragged. She closed her eyes, and let go.  
  
But she didn't fall. At the moment her fingers released the rails, a pair of strong arms grabbed hold of her tightly. Instead of moving forward, she was suddenly being pulled back.  
  
It wasn't until she was lying safely on the ground that she was able to see her rescuer. It was Noah.  
  
"Victoria, what were you doing? You almost killed yourself!"  
  
"That was the point, Noah. What is there to live for in this messed up world anyways?"  
  
"You can't mean that. You have all your life in front of you. How could you just throw that all away? Why?"  
  
"Why? Why not?" Suddenly the tears spilled forth from her eyes, tears that she had been keeping in ever since she found Gregory and his lover.  
  
She cried and cried. There were so many tears. And as she sobbed, Noah's warm arms held her close. His whispers filled her ears, telling her it would be ok. And soon his lips found hers, and it was like they had never been apart.  
  
The spent almost the entire day sitting on the spot, mere metres away from where she had almost jumped. Victoria told Noah everything: about the ultimatum, her fear, Gregory's mistress. And he listened, comforting her when she related the most difficult things. And then she told him about what she had seen, him kissing another woman.  
  
"Oh, that was nothing. We've been kind of dating, but nothing really serious. It was just a rebound relationship, my failed attempt to forget about you. But it didn't work. And then I saw you run away, and knew something was wrong. I'm so glad that I got here in time. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you Victoria, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Noah. And I'm never going to leave you again." 


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
A year later Victoria walked down the aisle again. It was much the same as the first time. Her father walked by her side, going against Alistair's warning. In fact, her entire family was here. Even Fox, with his new girlfriend. Theresa. That was certainly odd, how he and Theresa had become a couple.  
  
Her mother sat in the front row, beside Sam. It had worked out for them in the end, and Victoria was glad to see Ivy so happy. Despite all the arguments, she loved her mother deeply.  
  
But other things were different. Sheridan was here, sitting firmly next to Luis. And Kay too, with Miguel hardly leaving her side. Even Dr. Eve Russell was at this wedding, strangely enough as Julian's date. What an odd place Harmony was for love.  
  
The most important difference though was who Victoria was walking towards. This time, it was the man she loved with all her heart, body and soul. This time, when she said "I do" she would truly mean it, and she and Noah would be together forever more.  
  
*~*~*The End*~*~*  
  
(A/N Well, that's it. I can't believe I'm finally done. It is such an amazing feeling. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and that it was sappy enough at the end for all of you, because only die-hard romantics watch soaps. At least, that's my theory. If you did like it, please let me know, by reviewing. Because reviews just make my day, as I'm sure they do to every other author. Thank you for reading the Déjà Vu Cycle.) 


End file.
